Zombie Tsunami!
by eljefe2000
Summary: ¿Te imaginas a tus animes favoritos convertidos en zombies?, en esta historia el virus que ataco a los marvel zombies también se expande a los mundos del anime e incluso a otros que no podrán defenderse, Ashley J. Williams trabajara junto al necronomicron y un nuevo compañero para salvar el día, ¿Que pasara? - Capitulo 1: El comienzo del fin
1. El comienzo del fin

Dominique García era un niño normal con una familia normal, el solía jugar videojuegos y jugar con sus tíos todo el día, hasta que un día un dios lo obligo a volverse el jefe un dios que viaja atreves de las dimensiones… esto no era tan malo si consideramos que sus enemigos no suelen ser fuertes y listos al mismo tiempo, pero ahora el jefe tenía un problema durante una pelea contra un libro llamado el necronomicron con ayuda de un héroe llamado Ashley "Ash" j Williams viajaron entre dimensiones y al aterrizar los tres fueron separados… ahora el jefe deberá encontrar a Ashley y parar al necronomicron antes de que cause problemas. ¿Lo lograra?

Death City 8:30 A.M.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Dijo el jefe buscando responderse a sí mismo- Este lugar me parece familiar- Dijo buscando alguna cosa que le indicara donde esta-

En ese momento apareció un monstruo que le dijo

-Este mundo está condenado, una horda de muertos vivientes lo arrasara y a ti con el- dijo mientras sonreía-

-¿Sabes cuánto me importa eso?- le dijo el jefe viéndolo- me importa un comino- dijo mientras le disparaba con un revolver en la cabeza-

-Hey tu, ¿Quién eres?- le dijo un chico de pelo negro con rayas blancas- nunca te había visto por aquí- dijo mientras unas chicas vestidas como vaqueras aparecían atrás de el-

-Escúchame chico, necesito que me lleves con la autoridad máxima de este lugar lo más pronto posible- dijo el jefe preocupado por que el necronomicron hiciera de las suyas- ves el cielo, esta de color rosa eso no es normal, necesito hablar con la autoridad máxima ahora- dijo aun más preocupado-

-Si claro, ¿Para que quieres ver a Shinigami-sama?- pregunto aquel chico al jefe-

-Por que tu mundo está a punto de caer ante los deadites y créeme que lo que menos quiero es permanecer aquí cuando ellos lleguen- dijo tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible-

-No me hagas reír, quien te dijo eso- pregunto el chico al jefe riendo- hablas como el idiota de Black Star- dijo viendo al jefe ya más calmado-

-Un monstruo que acabo de matar- dijo el jefe viéndolos extraño-

-De casualidad ese monstruo parecía humano- dijo el chico apunto de reír otra vez-

-Sí, ¿Por qué?- dijo el jefe viendo raro a estos tres individuos que estaban frente a el-

-Te acaban de engañar, ese era un Shinigami en potencia, les gusta matar humanos y engañarlos- dijo viéndolo serio-

-yo no soy cualquier humano que puede matar un simple Shinigami en potencia, además no creo que sea muy normal, ni siquiera en su mundo, que estos shinigamis en potencia tengan los ojos blancos y hablen como poseídos por el demonio- dijo recordando a este tipo-

-Shinigami-sama esta con el profesor stein experimentando en el cementerio- dijo viendo al jefe raro-

En ese momento un rayo sale volando del cementerio hacia el cielo y este tira uno más grande hacia la tierra cerca del shibusen

-Sera mejor que te quedes aquí, iré a ver qué sucede- dice mientras lo amarra con sus poderes de Shinigami-

-No vallas tarado, es demasiado peligroso- dijo tratando de seguirlo-

Tardo un rato pero cuando pudo salvarse no le gusto lo que vio al llegar al lugar de los hechos… el chico de antes mordía sin piedad a un ser humano y sus amigas también lo hacían, un sujeto de pelo negro intento morderlo

-Te tengo- dijo el tipo tratando de morder al jefe- hadouken- dijo volándole la cabeza con la energía azul de sus manos- perdona, creo que no cenaras mas carne humana-dijo sin ver que el chico de antes lo iba a morder-

-Tsubaki, modo de escape- dijo un chico de pelo azul tomando en sus manos una bomba de humo con cara-

-Hi- respondió la bomba- mientras caía al suelo y explotaba-

-Se nos han escapado busque mas comida, yo buscare en el shibusen sobrevivientes- dijo sonriendo el chico sin un pedazo de cara-

-¿Qué les está pasando a todos?- dijo Black Star viendo al jefe ya que estaban en un edificio-

-Escúchame, sé que esto te sonara raro, pero yo sé cómo parar todo esto- dijo viendo a Black Star y a Tsubaki- lo que necesito es un libro llamado el necronomicron, además necesito encontrar a un amigo que venía con migo, se llama Ashley- dijo viéndolos serio-

-Y que esperamos, vamos por ellos- dijo Black Star sonriendo-

-No es tan fácil, ese libro se perdió cuando llegue aquí junto con mi amigo y si no me equivoco debe estar en algún lugar de este mundo- dijo tratando de averiguar como encontrarlo-

-Si se te perdió aquí, hay una chica que quizás sepa dónde encontrarlo- dijo Tsubaki tratando de recordar alguna mención sobre ese libro- soy Tsubaki y el es Black Star- dijo señalando al ninja de pelo azul-

-Debemos apurarnos antes de que sea demasiado tarde- dijo viendo la ciudad- ya que si no me equivoco esas cosas acabaran con la ciudad en 24 horas- dijo serio-

-Y ¿Que esperamos?- Dijo Black Star sonriendo-

-¿Recuerdas donde queda la casa de Maka y Soul?- le dijo a Tsubaki a Black Star-

-Es cierto todo el centro de la ciudad está infestado por esas cosas- dijo recordando este hecho-

-Solo deben saber esto, si los muerden, los rasguñan o les hacen cualquier tipo de daño… no tardaran ni media hora en convertirse en una de esas cosas- dijo viéndolos muy serio-

-Pues, vamos- dijo Black Star mientras tomaba a Tsubaki en forma de cuchillo y guiaba al jefe-

Continuara….

Voy a aclarar unos puntos, este jefe no es el mismo de mis otros fics, saldrán otros animes aparte de Soul Eater y no se limitara a los anime, también a los cartoons y a los videojuegos, se podrán ver muchos de los personajes más conocidos ayudando al jefe, como zombies o como alimento de estos.


	2. La ubicación del necronomicron

-Por aquí- dijo Black Star guiando al jefe-

-Claro, ahora ¿Donde debemos ir?- dijo el jefe tratando de mantener la calma-

-Debemos ir todo derecho por esta calle infestada de zombies- dijo caminando-

-No me parece buena idea- dijo viendo hacia enfrente-

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto sin entender Black Star-

-Por que tu amigo el Shinigami nos está viendo muy hambriento- dijo señalando al zombificado dead the kid-

-Pero si es el cerdo asimétrico- dijo Black Star tratando de no demostrar miedo-

-Al fin te encuentro mono parlanchín, te me escapaste la primera vez pero esta vez no- dijo viendo a Black Star-

-No tenemos tiempo para esto- dijo mientras un a llave gigante conocida como la keyblade aparecía en su mano- Frezze!- dijo congelando al Shinigami- eso no lo detendrá por mucho tiempo, debemos irnos- dijo tomando de la mano a Black Star en plena carrera-

Al llegar a la casa de Maka y Soul, subieron las escaleras del edificio y tocaron la puerta

-¿Hay alguien en casa?- dijo el jefe entrando sin permiso-

En ese momento una guadaña quedo en su cuello

-Valla recibimiento, con estos amigos para que quieres enemigos, ¿verdad Black Star?- dijo volteando a ver a Black Star-

-Oigan, estamos limpios, no somos como esas cosas- dice Black Star viendo a una chica de pelo café y un traje escolar negro con falda de cuadros rojos que sostenía la guadaña, que el jefe supuso que era Maka y al no ver a nadie más supuso que la guadaña era ese tal Soul-

En ese momento la guadaña se volvió humana

-Lo siento Black pero hemos visto como Blair se convertía en el alimento de kid- dijo recordando ese trágico accidente-

-De verdad lo siento, tal vez no los conozca pero he visto los daños que esos seres pueden causar- dijo tratando de animarlos- vamos, que debo ir al grano, me dijeron que eres muy buena en el conocimiento de textos y libros- dijo el jefe viendo a Maka-

-Sí, ¿pero eso como nos ayuda en esta situación?- dijo Maka viendo al jefe-

-Yo sé como para esto, pero para eso necesito un libro que perdí aquí, un libro con el nombre de necronomicron- dijo viendo a una Maka pensante que trataba de recordar-

-Yo leí sobre ese libro, y se donde esta pero no creo que nos sirva de mucho saber su ubicación- dijo bajando la cabeza-

-¿Por qué no? Si lo encontramos sería el fin de todo esto- dijo el jefe viendo a Maka desesperado-

-Es que ese libro está en el shibusen, bajo llave en la oficina de Shinigami-sama- dijo viendo con tristeza a los demás-

-Y no sabemos donde este Shinigami-sama- dijo Soul para rematar el chiste-

-Te equivocas, sabemos dónde está el tal Shinigami-sama- dijo el jefe recordando lo que le dijo kid antes del desastre-

-¿Donde?- preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo que veían al jefe-

-En el cementerio con un tal profesor stein- dijo viendo a los demás con seriedad- pero puede que ellos sean los causantes del desastre- dijo recordando el rayo-

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Soul viendo al jefe-

-Es que antes de este desastre un rayo proveniente del cementerio salió hacia el cielo y luego el cielo escupió a aquel que provoco esto- dijo recordando aquel rayo que ya había visto antes-

-¿Alguien cayendo del cielo dices?- dijo Soul viendo al jefe-

-Sí, un rayo rosa cayó del cielo, pero estoy seguro que alguien venia en ese rayo- dijo el jefe viendo serio a Soul-

-Bien, debemos movernos- dijo Black Star viéndolos muy preocupado-

-¿Por qué Black?- pregunto Soul desconcertado-

-Por qué kid y las Thompson se acercan y no creo que sea para platicar- dijo espantado el pobre Black Star-

-Rápido, todos salgan- dijo el jefe sacándolos de ahí- debemos irnos Black- le dijo mientras salía por la ventana-

Después Black también se lanzo y partieron al cementerio, una vez ahí…

-Hola, Shinigami-sama, ¿está aquí?- pregunto Black Star viendo a todos lados-

-Chicos, que bueno que ustedes no están infectados con esa cepa rara- dijo una especie de zombie viendo a los niños-

-¿Eres uno de ellos?- pregunto el jefe viéndolo-

-No yo no tengo ese apetito voraz por comer carne humana, de hecho yo ayudaba en la escuela antes de toda esta catástrofe- dijo el zombie viendo al jefe- por cierto, soy Sid- dijo dándole la mano-

-Soy el jefe- dijo aceptando la mano del jefe-

-Ellos no están infectados, que bueno que encontramos supervivientes- dijo una chica que parecía una momia- Soy Nygus, la compañera de Sid- dijo esta chica viendo al jefe-

-Soy el jefe, el único que puede parar esto…- dijo el jefe serio-

-¿Saben donde esta Shinigami-sama?- pregunto Soul ya que todos estaban callados-

-El está en las catacumbas con el profesor stein- dijo Sid señalando el interior de su tumba-

-Gracias- dijo Soul antes de tirarse ahí dentro-

Después de adentrarse todo el grupo junto con Sid y Nygus encontraron a Shinigami-sama y al profesor stein construyendo una maquina

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Black Star viendo la maquina-

-Es una maquina dimensional- dijo el jefe recordando que el uso una igual cuando por accidente llego a ese mundo- Shinigami-sama, necesito la llave que guarda el necronomicron- dijo viendo a la figura negra-

-¿Para qué quieres ese libro?- dijo viendo al jefe medio raro- Es un libro demoniaco muy poderoso-

-Lo sé yo fui asignado junto con Ashley j Williams para detenerlo en caso de que esto pasara- dijo viendo a Shinigami-sama, y eso usted debería saberlo, después de todo usted fue uno de los más beneficiados con ese trato- dijo viéndolo-

-Valla, así que tu eres quien el necronomicron tanto odia, entonces tu compañero, debe ser el de la mano de moto sierra- dijo recordando algo-

-Lo has visto- dijo viendo a Shinigami-sama-

-Sí, estuvo aquí, buscándote, pero un grupo de zombies lo perseguían, se metió en el portal descomponiéndolo, uno de los zombies se fue con el- dijo recordando que un zombie se fue sobre la espalda de aquel tipo- a los demás zombies, los matamos- dijo sin darle importancia-

-Danos la llave- dijo tomando la llave de la caja del necronomicron- volveremos, si no volvemos para mañana en la noche escapa y destruye el portal- dijo viéndolo-

-sí, lo hare- dijo Shinigami-sama-

-Bueno, vamos por sobrevivientes y ese condenado libro- dijo sonriéndoles-

-Si- dijeron todos al unisonó antes de salir de la cueva-

Continuara…

El próximo capítulo será el último en Soul Eater y el comienzo de la verdadera historia, además que aparecerán más personajes entre ellos Chrona y Ragnarok… el próximo capítulo se titula: Este no es el fin solo el comienzo


	3. Adiós death city y adiós black star

Dentro del plantel de shibusen se movían cinco sombras sin hacer ruido o dejar pistas de que estuvieron ahí, hasta llegar a la entrada del despacho de Shinigami sama

-A la cuenta de tres, entramos dispuestos a matar a cualquier zombie- dice el jefe viendo a los demás- 1, 2, 3- dijo abriendo la puerta-

-Mueran zombies- dijo Black Star entrando-

-Espera Black Star no somos zombies- dijo una chica de pelo rosa mirando con preocupación a Black Star-

-Sí, piensa antes de actuar simio escandaloso- dijo una cosa negra saliendo de la espalda de la niña-

-Tienes sangre negra- dijo el jefe viéndola- ¿Cómo la obtuviste?- dijo el jefe viéndola-

-Mi madre me la puso- dijo recordando que medusa la controlaba con ella-

-¿Cómo sabe de la sangre negra?- pregunto Soul al jefe-

-Por que yo también la tengo- dijo mientras se abría la piel y automáticamente se curaba- me enfrente contra un demonio y por cosas del destino termine en vuelto en una especie de ritual en el cual termine por cambiar mi sangre por la sangre negra- dijo viendo a Chrona- tu mama debió ser una bruja- dijo serio-

-Si, se llama medusa- dijo sentándose en el suelo-

-¿Medusa?- dijo tratando de encontrar algún parecido con aquel ser- pues milagrosamente no te pareces a ella- dijo sonriendo-

-Gracias- dijo Chrona aun en el suelo-

-Además se lo que se siente que alguien te moleste dentro de ti- dijo tratando de sonar mal-

-A quien le llamas problema, mira que te molestare de verdad- dijo un chico parecido a él solo que con el pelo y sus ojos tan oscuros como la noche saliendo de el-

-A ti quien te invito, vuelve adentro- le dijo devolviéndolo a su cuerpo-

-Vaya, eso fue extraño- dijo Maka viéndolo-

-Debemos movernos, ¿quién mas esta aquí?- Pregunto Soul a Chrona-

-Yo, déjenme presentarme- dijo el sujeto blanco enano que parecía tener mascara- soy excalibur- dijo viéndolos-

-El hermano de soulcalibur- dijo el jefe viéndolo-

-sí, soy yo, mi hermano debe de decir que yo siempre lo trate mal, blablablá- dijo imitándolo-

-Si, así es, aunque en mi opinión… eres bastante agradable- dijo sonriéndole a la espada en forma de humano-

-Gracias- respondió este quitándose el sombrero-

-Bien, debemos regresar, pero será mejor pasar la noche aquí- dijo el jefe cerrando la puerta- adormir- respondió acomodándose en el suelo-

Así todos durmieron, a la mañana siguiente

-Hay muchos zombies allá afuera- dijo el jefe viendo a los demás- necesitamos una distracción-

-Para distracciones, yo soy el indicado, déjenselo a su dios- dijo Black Star sonriendo-

-Eres un pesado, pero te tomo la palabra, excalibur… ayúdalo- le dijo a la espada-

-Sera un honor- dijo viendo al jefe-

Después de que Black Star hiciera la distracción con excalibur, el jefe y los demás se dirigieron al portal

-Rápido Black Star- dijo el jefe esperando que llegara a salvo-

Al llegar al cementerio un agitado Black Star con un excalibur muy cansado llegaban

-¿Que te paso Black Star?- dijo el jefe al ver un rasguño en su brazo derecho-

-Estoy bien, me caí cuando estaba peleando contra kid- Dijo sosteniendo su herida y sonriendo-

Se fueron al portal y una vez ahí

-Rápido entren alguien debe quedarse a cerrar el portal- dijo Black Star decidido y cerio-

-No, Black Star no puedes hacer esto- dijo Tsubaki a punto de llorar-

-Tsubaki, hay algo que debo decirte- dijo Black Star serio- te amo- y la beso en ese momento Tsubaki se dejo llevar y fue empujada al portal- adiós Tsubaki- dijo llorando mientras la veía partir-

-Escúchame de vemos irnos no sirve de nada que te quedes- dijo el jefe tratando de convencerlo-

-El rasguño de antes me lo hizo una de esas cosas, no quiero que Tsubaki me vea así- dijo seguro de sí mismo Black Star-

-Escúchame, existe una cura, solo déjame curarte- dijo el jefe tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón-

-Váyanse, yo me quedare a destruir el portal para que estas cosas no vallan a ninguna otra parte y no puedan encontrarlos- dijo Black Star viéndolo con tristeza-

-Entonces yo también me quedo, mi hijo es una de esas cosa y Black Star es mi alumno no pienso abandonarlo- dijo Shinigami-sama-

-Bien, adiós, dijo saltando con los demás al portal mientras veía como este explotaba- *Lo siento Tsubaki no pude ayudarlo*- pensó el jefe con desdén-

Continuara…

Personajes inventados aparecidos hasta ahora

Jefe: Chico de pelo café oscuro, ojos color café claro, de tez blanco, muy entusiasta y temeroso del mundo

Edad: 15 Años

Mundo: Mundo Real

Habilidades: Todas la conocidas

Debilidades: El frio

Dios protector: Eros (Cupido)

Vestimenta: Lleva un suéter gris, una playera del mismo color de manga larga, un pantalón del mismo color y tenis negros con azul, tiene una mochila hecha a mano en su espalda

Características: No es débil perro no es musculoso, además se dice que carga una copia del necronomicron consigo

Estatura: 1.70


	4. El mobius

-Alguno de ustedes sabe donde estamos- dijo el jefe mientras veía una especie de circuitos de carreras, pero natural-

-No lo se- dijo Soul viendo el lugar-

-Baka- dijo Excalibur apuntando a los antes mencionados con su baston- es obvio que estamos en otra dimensión- dijo mientras anunciaba lo obvio-

-Pero... ¿en donde?- dijo el jefe mientras veía a todas partes-

-Hey, ¿quien eres tu?- dijo un voz atrás de ellos-

-¿Tu no eres Milles Powers, mejor conocido como Tails?- dijo el jefe mientras veía a Tails-

-Sí, soy yo, ¿quienes son?- dijo mientras los veía desconfiado-

-Soy el jefe- dijo el jefe mientras veía a Tails- y ellos son sobrevivientes de una epidemia de otro universo- dijo señalando a sus amigos-

-Un minuto- dijo Tails- ustedes fueron atacados por zombies- dijo mientras se ponía pálido-

-Sí, ¿pero como lo sabes?- dijo Tsubaki mientras veía al zorro-

-Silver nos contó que vio un futuro alterno donde nuestro mundo era consumido por superzombies- dijo muy preocupado casi gritando-

-¿Como?- dijo el jefe sin entender lo que dijo-

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones- dijo Tails muy serio- debemos darnos prisa para salir de aquí, lo primero es ir a mi laboratorio- dijo mientras se deba la vuelta y se ponía pálido- o no, ya comenzó- dijo mientras veía un rayo de color amarillo que caía del cielo-

-Tienes razón, ¿crees que tus amigos puedan sobrevivir?- dijo Soul mientras veía a Tails-

-Según lo que dijo silver, no pudimos contra ellos, pero en su visión no estaban ustedes- dijo mientras los veía-

-Significa que nosotros hemos echo un cambio dentro de la historia- dijo Maka mientras veía al jefe-

-Asi es Maka-chan- dijo el jefe mientras veía a Maka- Tails, ¿tienes algún medio de escape?- Le pregunto mientras le veía-

-Tengo un avión, pero esta en mi taller- dijo señalando un taller en medio de la ciudad-

-Oigan chicos, ¿un chico pelón con dos torres en su cabeza es amigo suyo?- dijo el jefe mientras veía a donde cayó el rayo-

-Ox Ford- dijo Maka mientras recordaba a su rival intelectual-

-Sí, creo que viene con baston muy viejo que lanza truenos- dijo el jefe que veía la pelea que este zombie tenía con una especie de erizo plateado que flotaba-

-Harvard- dijo Soul recordándo el arma de Ox-

-De casualidad ese es tu amigo Tails- dijo el jefe apuntando al erizo plateado-

-Silver, aunque silver lo detenga... no creo que podamos llegar a mi taller- dijo Tails mientras veía a los chicos-

En ese momento se vía a silver estrellarse contra una pared...

-Ho no, parece que tu amigo será merienda de Ox Ford- dijo el jefe mientras veía la ecena-

En ese momento aparece en ecena un enorme gato morado zombificado que se puso a discutir con Ox Ford...

-Oye Tails, ese gato zombie, ¿era amigo tuyo?- dijo el jefe mientras veía la cara de Tails-

-Sí, se llama big, pero no creí que hubiera caído tan rápido- dijo Tails mientras se preocupaba- Espero que cream este bien- dijo mientras cambiaba su semblante a uno serio al ver una pelea entre big y Ox- es el momento, si no vamos ahora al taller no tendremos otra oportunidad- dijo Tails mientras veía a los demás-

Es ese momento todos corrieron, Soul, Tsubaki y Excalibur estaban convertidos en armas, después estaban nigus, Sid y Stein... al fin llegaron al taller y se metieron topandose con una sorpresa...

-Son amigos o enemigos- dijo un robot conocido como mecha-sonic-

-Tranquilo mecha, si están vivos son nuestros amigos- dijo un peluche conocido como Tails Dolls-

-Que bueno que sobreviviste- dijo un erizo negro con una franja roja-

-Shadow- dijo Tails mientras veía a su amigo-

-No hay tiempo para saludarnos- dijo un cocodrilo con audífonos- hay que irse- dijo mientras se subía a un avión conocido como el tornado-

-Vector, ¿cream esta bien?- pregunto Tails al cocodrilo-

-Sí, ella esta bien- dijo un camaleón morado que salía de atrás del avión- ahora lo importante es escapar- dijo subiendo con vector-

-necesitaremos una distracción para que los zombies no nos sigan- dijo el jefe mientras veía a los demás-

-Para eso estamos aquí- dijo espio mientras veía a los demás-

-No pueden, si mueren cream nunca me lo perdonará- le dijo Tails a vector y a espio-

-Escucha chico, ya tomamos una decisión, ahora cream es responsabilidad tuya, además ella esta bien cuidada por aquel hombre de la motosierra- dijo mientras lo veían- esas cosas mataron a nuestro amigo y ahora nosotros les devolveremos el favor, así tengamos que irnos al infierno con ellos- dijo al finalizar mientras ponía su atención en los controles del avión-

-¿Ese chico de la motosierra estaba sólo?- dijo el jefe al localizar a su amigo Ashley-

-No, iba acompañado de una mujer rubia con un parche en el ojo, tambien con un señor de pelo rojo y traje, tambien iba un hombre con ropas de cárcel y se hacía llamar Free, y un chico negro con dos guantes que hablaban- dijo Vector mientras los veía- alguien los sacará de aquí, en cuanto llegue nosotros haremos la distracción y ustedes deberán salir de aquí-

-Cream, sonic, amy, Knucles y blaze están bien con ese sujeto- dijo espio mientras cerraba la cabina del tornado-

-¿Ustedes conocen a los que están con Ashley?- dijo el jefe mientras veía a Maka y ellos-

-La rubia es mi ex-novia y la maestra de ellos, su nombre es Marie Mjolnir- dijo el profesor Stein que no había dicho ni una sola palabra en todo el trayecto-

-El hombre de la cárcel es un hombre lobo- dijo Sid mientras los que no lo conocían se asustaban-

-No se preocupen, el es bueno- dijo el jefe calmando a los demás-

-El negro es Kilik Lunge, es un compañero nuestro de la escuela- dijo Maka mientras soul volvía a ser humano-

-Y sus guantes son dos gemelos chamanes de 10 años llamados, Pot of Fire y Pot of Thunder- dijo Soul mientras veía a los demás-

-Así que tambien son humanos- dijo shadow mientras veía a Soul-

-Asi es- dijo Soul mientras veía a shadow-

En ese momento una nave aparece en el hangar de Tails...

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, suban- dijo eggman-

-Eggman!- dijo Tails al ver a su supuesto salvador-

-En momentos como este debemos estar juntos Tails- dijo el científico mientras todos subían y vector se lanzaba con el tornado y espio al combate-

Con un camuflaje la nave de eggman salió sin ser vista por la mayoría de los zombies, pero uno si los vio y los siguió...

-Al fin algo de comer- dijo una vampiresa que estaba zombificada-

-Pero si es Rouge- dijo Tails mientras veía a la vampiresa-

-Lo siento Tails, pero el hambre me consume- dijo mientras se abalanzaba contra este-

En ese momento Excalibur la detuvo con un golpe de su baston...

-Jefe, es responsabilidad suya proteger a los demás apartir de ahora- dijo Excalibur mientras el se abalanzaba contra Rouge y ambos caían de la nave-

-Eggman, es hora de que lo haga- dijo shadow mientras veía a eggman-

-Lo se- dijo mientras apretaba un botón y las chavos esmeraldas abrían un portal frente a ellos que se cerró al entrar ellos-

-¡EXCALIBUR!- grito el jefe mientras lloraba en el hombro de Tsubaki-

*¿A que mundo irán a dar ahora nuestros Héroes?, ¿Podrán parar todo este desastre?, ¿Quien más morirá?...


	5. ¡¿New York!

-Jefe, ¿esta bien?- dijo Tsubaki mientras veía al jefe-

-Sí, sólo necesito pensar un poco- dijo el jefe mientras veía por la ventana el tubo dimensional por el que pasaban-

-Dé acuerdo- dijo Tsubaki mientras dejaba al jefe con sus pensamientos-

-Maldita sea- dijo el jefe mientras veía que no lograba encontrar la fórmula de la cura, para su desgracia, la única cura estaba en un mundo lleno de zombies y no estaba seguro de si aún había-

-¿Falta mucho eggman?- pregunto Tails mientras veía a Eggman-

-No, ya casi hemos llegado a donde nos lleva este agujero- dijo eggman al notar la salida de agujero de gusano-

Al salir estaban en una especie de ciudad de nueva York...

-¿Que es este lugar?- dijo shadow muy asombrado, igual que el resto de los personajes de sonic-

-New York- dijo el jefe mientras veía la imponente ciudad que alguna vez vio en los libros-

-Chicos, tenemos malas noticias- dijo Mecha-sonic que iba acompañado de Tails Doll- la nave se quedó sin combustible- dijo esto último mientras la nave descendía y sonaba una alarma-

-¡TODOS SUJETENCE!- dijo el jefe mientras se sostenía de un tubo-

Después de la caída...

-¿Todos están bien?- pregunto el jefe mientras veía a los demás-

-Eggman esta atrapado- dijo shadow mientras veía a eggman-

-Iremos por ayuda- dijo el jefe mientras veía a los demás-

-Nosotros lo cuidaremos- dijo Sid mientras nigus se convertía en un cuchillo-

-Confío en ustedes- dijo el jefe mientras los demás se iban-

Despues de que el jefe y el resto de grupo avanzará un poco encontraron un auto que al jefe le pareció conocido, este era verde con franjas negras y tenía un diez en el capo...

-Tennyson- dijo el jefe mientras veía el taller donde se encontraba el auto-

En ese momento ben tennyson, conocido como ben 10, iba saliendo del taller...

-¿Quienes son ustedes?- pregunto al ver unos humanos y unos animales amorfos-

-Yo soy el jefe, y necesito tu ayuda héroe del omnitrix y ultimatrix- dijo el jefe mientras veía a tennyson con una cara sería-

-¿Con que necesitas mi ayuda?- dijo ben intrigado por lo que este extraño fuera a decir-

-Una hora de superzombies viene a destruir este mundo, necesitamos que nos ayudes a huir- dijo mientras veía al portador del ultimatrix-

-¿Superzombies dices?- dijo ben mientras pensaba que ya había visto esa frase en algún otro lado- te refieres a unos como estos- dijo mientras sacaba un comic llamado marvel zombies-

-Si, como esos- dijo el jefe mientras leía el comic- pero no dice como vencerlos- dijo mientras llegaba al final-

-Si lo que me dices es cierto- dijo Ben mientras veía al jefe preocupado- estamos en un grave peligro- dijo mientras se ponía serio-

-Ho no- dijo Tails mientras veía en dirección a la nave de eggman- ya comenzó otra vez- dijo mientras veía el rayo amarillo que caía enfrente de la nave-

-Maldita sea, Nigus, Sid y eggman siguen ahi- Dijo el jefe mientras veía a sus amigos-

En ese momento la nave explota...

-Sea lo que sea que haya sucedido, seguro que tus amigos están mejor muertos que convertidos en una de esas cosas- dijo tennyson mientras los veía-

En ese momento de las llamas sale un zombificado jet the Hawk...

-Muy bien, hora de moverse- dijo el jefe mientras todos asentían-

-Ustedes continúen- dijo el profesor Stein mientras veía a los demás con una sonrisa-

-¿Profesor?- dijo el jefe mientras veía a Stein-

-Jefe, si continuó con usted me sentiré mal...- dijo Stein mientras veía al jefe- no me mal entienda, me agradó convivir con ustedes, y la forma en que tratas de protegerlos a todos...- dijo mientras golpeaba a jet mandandolo a volar lejos- es por esa misma razón que quiero que cuides de ellos, ya que yo no fui echo para convivir con tanta gente- dijo mientras sonreía- cuida bien de ellos- dijo mientras se acomodaba los anteojos-

-Profesor Stein, quiero ayudar- dijo Tsubaki mientras se convertía en arma-

-Tsubaki- dijo el jefe serio- Black Star, estaría orgulloso de lo que estas haciendo- dijo mientras sonreía- espero que lo logren- dijo mientras iba con los demás-

Siguieron corriendo hasta que vieron algo que no les gusto, un hombre estaba siendo devorado por un hombre viejo y gordo...

-Abuelo- dijo Ben mientras retrocedía-

-Debemos salir de aquí- dijo el jefe mientras dejaba al descubierto el omnitrix de su mano derecha- necesito algo que ayude- dijo mientras presionaba el reloj-

En ese momento el jefe tomó la forma de un robot blanco-

-Portal- dijo el jefe mientras con un arma abría un portal azul-

-Entren pronto- dijo Ben mientras veía como si abuelo se acercaba a ellos-

Despues de que se metiera Ben...

-Aquí voy- dijo el jefe aún como robot mientras sonaba una música que conocía a la perfección- no otra vez, no ahora- dijo mientras salía un brillo rojo se su cuerpo y se volvía humano-

En ese momento se tiró al portal que se cerró cuando el entró...

*¿Que le depara el destino a nuestros héroes despues de tantas muertes?, ¿Que pasó con Excalibur?, ¿El jefe algún día verá de nuevo a Ashley J. Williams?

Ya se que este capítulo estuvo muy corto, pero es por que este mundo no tiene muchas cosas que le pueda explotar, en fin, con la pérdida de Stein, Tsubaki, Sid, Nygus y el Dr. Eggman, el jefe y sus amigos tendrán que esforzarse más por sobrevivir...


End file.
